Never Again
by Tigeress18
Summary: I never thought those fanfictions about dying and going to One Piece would ever happen to me, but here I am. Travelling with my companion Jerry, I plan to change this world and cause much chaos for our Supernovas. Stay tuned to see how my adventures can change the world one soul at a time.
1. Prologue: A Dumb Reason to Die

Prologue:

"Running won't work." Even though that statement was true, the fear my legs felt wouldn't let me stop. I looked at the halls around me before turning right. I sprinted down the hall looking for a classroom to duck into. Finally, I found a room I know wasn't locked. I rushed in, locking the door behind me before jogging to the back of the room. I tugged on a floor tile to reveal a tunnel running under the school. Loud banging sounded from the door as I leapt into the tunnel, pulling the tile back over before running again.

"Hiding won't protect you either." A voice called through the floor as I started weaving my way to the boiler room. Jane Everyton, I should have known. She's the only person in this world who would attack me while I was at work. The school had been very kind to me, letting me work as their janitor after I graduated. I love my job very much but I guess I need to deal with this situation now.

'I need to fill out an intruder form when I get to my office.' I sighed as I reached my office. I tugged open the door to find a gun in my face. I growled in frustration as Jane walked out of my office with the gun held to my head.

"There are many words right now about how I hate you but they don't seem worthy at the moment." I stated as Jane slammed a foot into my gut, shoving me against the wall behind me.

"Looks like I win this round bitch." I hissed as she dug her high heel into my stomach. I wrapped a hand around her ankle, throwing her foot to the side.

"You really need to get on with your life, stalking and attacking me at work is very low even for you." I state, spitting a wad of blood to the side as her eyes hardened at me with a glare.

"Really? You think you have room to talk after what you did to me?!" I frowned before my eyes grew tired. I was very tired of our feud that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"And what exactly is that? Because I don't remember doing anything that would warrant this kind of behavior." Her face grew red with anger as she threw a hard punch into my stomach. I fell to the floor in a coughing fit before looking back up at her.

"You don't remember?" her eyes gleamed with fury as she spoke with deadly calmness.

"Then let me remind you. You stole my perfect high school life. You strolled in and made everything so hard. You made friends with everyone even though they didn't want to. Then you went and became Prom Queen. I was supposed to be Prom Queen. I wanted to be high school president but YOU came in and became High School President, NOT ME." I felt a vein pulse in my forehead as I glared at her through my golden blonde bangs.

"Is that it? Because I was picked by our peers and you weren't? Is that the reason that you hated me through high school? That's so shallow of you." I growled, only for her to kick me in the side of the face.

"You stole my underlings, Bitch! You took away my popularity! Even the boys spent every moment they could afford with you. They were supposed to be mine. They were supposed to come to me for everything. I was supposed to have all the power. Everything I had built in middle school was destroyed the moment you move here. You came in and made everything so difficult. I had wished so many times that you would just disappear. I even made some of the other students bully you to try and get you to leave but you would just keep going. YOU RUINED MY LIFE, SO NOW I'LL END YOURS!" She screamed at me with hatred before she placed the gun between my eyes.

"I hope you suffer in hell for all that you have done against me bitch." I laughed and leaned closer to her.

"Karma is a bitch too dear. I'm sure she'll repay you for this act." But before I could blink, there was a bang as white took over my vision. Then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 1: Now What!

Chapter 1:

I never imagined that death would happen so quickly to me. I never imagined that I would feel this warm and comfortable either. Darkness surrounded me but as I peered closer, I could make out different shades. They grew lighter as I looked down to find that I was in a bottomless pit. I felt anger for a while at Jane but casted it aside with a grin as I remembered how karma tended to return what was given. Resting on my back, I wondered about what was next, feeling a sense of nervousness and fear leap towards me. My mind began to fire all different kinds of ideas and thoughts for what felt like a few hours before calming down. Nothing had happened still and I found myself becoming bored. My thoughts turned to daydream as I ran to my comfort when I was bored.

Like many people, middle school was a hard time for me. I was a new student in a small town where everyone knew everyone. The typical bullying and shunning occurred pushing me away from people, leaving me bored and lonely. I found relief in the form of anime when I stumbled upon it in 7th grade. Like most, it became my salvation as I became engrossed in it. Through the hundreds of anime I watched, I grew to love the style and character development that anime created so well. My passion only grew throughout high school, when in my sophomore year I began writing fanfiction. I loved the creativity, freedom, and challenge that fanfiction provided. One anime I grew addicted to writing fanfiction about was One Piece. I fell in love with the characters over time and wrote multiple fanfictions over them.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. What if I could go to One Piece? The many fanfictions I read about death to life through one piece. I giggled as I entertained the idea, of all the things I would help and possibly change.

"But what would I look like?" I paused, thinking over my options. I giggled as I remembered the time I dyed my tips pink.

"Maybe hot pink? Oh it would be so cool if it was natural and went past my shoulder blades, I never made it past there when I was alive." I smirked as I started building my one piece body in my mind.

"I think I'd leave the body the same as the one I had, well maybe a flat stomach but the rest is fine. Though my stamina would have to increase if I want to keep up with the boys and be a pirate." I sighed as memories of 7th grade came to mind from my only attempt at track. I could barely make a single lap before my side acted up, screaming at me to stop. I sighed before thinking back to the image in my mind.

"I definitely want to keep my scars. There are too many funny stories behind them to get rid of them." Razors, a plate glass window, don't forget the BB gun. Humming, more ideas slowly ran through my mind.

"Some dark green eyes would be nice. I always wanted green eyes." I added tapping my chin to my list of thinking positions.

"Same personality and birthday too. Though I wish I was a little funnier sometimes." Nodding, I began to turn my attention to what I would need to survive.

"Well I'll need to learn how to fight that for sure. Maybe I could use chains? Have the ability to manipulate them like an extension of me. Sea stone chains would be wise too."

"No devil fruit though, I plan to swim as much as I can if I go there."

"I need to learn how to hunt too, maybe I'll learn to use a spear for that."

"OH! And I want to talk to the sea, I would get so bored out on sea. I imagine that we can be good friends."

"Should I change my age too? I could be younger and grow up in that world. But I would be on a deserted island so I can learn my abilities and hone them. Plus, that can help to raise my stamina." As I continued to mumble to myself, I didn't notice a small screen appear behind me, recording everything I was saying.

"A book on ship building would be a good idea too. Then I can build a ship and leave when I learn how to do it properly." Money also became apparent to me as I was listing off all this stuff.

"Maybe 20,000,000 beli would be a good start? That way I can buy clothes, and other supplies while selling some of the meat and furs I caught. But I would need a place to keep that since I don't want to leave that in my pockets. Maybe a small backpack? Yea, with a couple pairs of underwear, change of clothes, one sports bra, a brush, and a tooth brush with paste I guess too. Couple hair ties are essential." Thinking over everything, I felt I had hit base with all that I would need. Suddenly, I shouted before adding something to the list.

"How could I forget that?! I can't live without music. Maybe a phone with endless battery and only access to the internet and camera. That way I can have access to my music and take photos while I'm there. Then I could show the next life all my side adventures with the one piece world." I smiled as I felt completed with my dream me. I looked around me still not seeing anything different. I was about to close my eyes when I spotted the small screen. I jumped and turned to face the screen. Nothing happened for a second before slowly turning towards me with a list of the things I had said on it.

"What's this?" I read through the list, scrolling up to find a model of me with all the characteristics and stats that I talked about. Some things had been added to the model, it wore a black sports bra with a pair of yoga pants that hugged her legs. No shoes were on the model's feet, while a pair of light blue fingerless gloves covered part of her hands. Her waist length hair was braided and set to rest over her shoulder. The model's age appeared to be that of a 12 year old, with a bratty smile and mischievous gleam in her dark green eyes. On her left shoulder, was a tattoo of a black tribal style kitsune. It shifted and appeared to be keeping an eye on the child with its watchful gaze. I stared in amazement before a thought struck me.

"Is this me? Or the me I imagined for One Piece?" I murmured quietly before a smiley face appeared on the screen as I shifted up and down in what I would guess as excitement. I smiled and applauded the little screen.

"Wow, you did a wonderful job. I was never good with the tech stuff but this is almost like the me I was imagining. Why did you make this?" I asked, watching as a text box popped up on the screen.

"For you." I giggled quietly and patted the top of the screen. It shook a little, with a small red tint taking over the middle of the screen.

"Thank you, but I'm dead. This is a wish on a star. I don't know what I would do with something this wonderful." The screen began writing again as it drifted a little closer to me.

"That's why I'm here." I tilted my head to the side watching as the screen continued to write.

"An angel asked that I make you a new body and send you to the world of the living. However, there are many worlds that the living dwell in so I was going to ask you which one you wanted to go to." It paused for a moment before finding the words it was looking for.

""However before I could announce my presence, you started talking description your body and where you wanted to go, so I just made this list and created a replica of what you were describing so you could judge on whether this is what you wanted or not." It paused when it noticed my slack jaw expression and blushed under my stare. Before it had time to react, I leapt and did my best to hug the life out of the little screen.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh I love you now, you will be named Jerry and you will be mine forever." I stated before looking down at the little screen that was almost entirely pink. I smiled and let jerry go before watching him calm down. It took a few minutes but when he did, the text box emptied and a question was written.

"Jerry?" I smiled before holding my hand out towards the little screen.

"There was a show I watched as a kid called Tom and Jerry about a cat trying to catch this one mouse. The mouse was very intelligent and could always escape from the cat Tom. So I will name you Jerry after that wonderful mouse." he paused before his blush returned and he redirected the conversation to my body.

"So what do you think? Is there anything else you want to add?" I paused and thought for a moment.

"Maybe tiger ears and a tail? The ears would go on top of my head and tail should go to my ankles." the details were added to the figure on screen, making me smile as the pieces came together.

"How's that? Anything else?" Another idea hit me.

"Could I have the ability to transform into a tiger? Like this would be my natural form, then I could go to half form which would make my legs form into that of a tiger with claws instead of nail, and my final form would be to become a tiger with super strength?" I paused blushing myself as I bowed my head.

"Sorry, I've already asked so much of you. I guess my imagination started to run wild." I sighed looking into the darkness while berating myself in my head. A quiet ding caught my attention, making me look at Jerry who had a video set on screen. I tapped the play button, watching as an animation of my transformation took place. I stared a gap as the text box appeared over the video.

"I can make it happen but I can't promise it won't be painful every time you transform." I attacked Jerry with another hug and placed many kisses on the screen.

"I wouldn't want it any other way thank you!" I let him go with a bright smile as I watched the transformation again before pointing out a few small things about the transformation to Jerry for us to fix. For the next few hours, we worked on my body before feeling as though we completed everything.

"This is the long part. The body we created will have to develop and be tested for a little while so you will need to stay here for a while longer." I nodded before waving my hand at Jerry.

"Okay, just let me know when it's done. I'm excited for the result." With that, Jerry disappeared from my sight and I went into my daydreaming. Committing everything I knew about the One Piece world into memory.

For 5 years I floated in space, waiting for my body to be completed. Thankfully, Jerry came by often and entertain me with witty talk and music to keep me going. We talked more about the things I wanted and I had asked Jerry if he would accompany me in that world so that I could: One, have my source of music, Two, so I could have company in that world, and Third, so I could ask questions about what I could and couldn't do.

"I spoke with the Council." I froze from my singing when Jerry's electric voice came through.

"Oh? And what did they say?" there was a pause where he didn't respond and I turned, finding a huge smile on screen. I squealed and attacked Jerry with a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy and excited! Why are they letting you go?" I talked a mile a minute and tried to crush my little friend.

"They said I was supposed to take a vacation nearly 3000 years ago but I never go around to it. They said I could accompany you through your time in One Piece." My smile grew wider and I let go of Jerry, spinning around with excitement as everything felt like it was coming together.

"That's great news. I'll make sure you have just as much fun as it will be for me." I stated watching as the smile on screen smirked.

"Well, they also granted me something else but it will be another year or two before it's done. Are you okay with waiting?" I snorted and chuckled at him.

"Of course. I've already waited 5 years, what can another one or two?" His smirk widen before it disappeared and a video appeared. I pushed play and there was an image of jerry, floating in space. Suddenly, his screen transformed and four legs appeared, his body changing into that of a dog. Golden fur covered the body and a husky styled tail wagged softly behind the creature.

"Is this…a body for…You?" I asked, surprise shocking my body. The grin returned as I squealed with excitement coming after me again.

"You're so cute! What kind are you?! An Inu maybe? That's what it reminds me of." The smile grew wider and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So that's what we're waiting for. I guess we should work on your abilities and stats for the time being." Jerry paused, his screen going back before his typical blank text box came up.

"What do you mean?" I sighed, pulling Jerry to my side before starting my survival rant.

"The world of One Piece is a very dangerous place that requires anyone who lives and explores its wonders must be able to survive against spontaneous weather, devil fruits, blood thirsty savages, and corrupt governments. Even a dog must learn to run for long periods of time and defend itself." I state before pulling Jerry in front of me.

"So what are this dog body's stats?" A list of everything this dog was good or weak at appeared. I browsed through them before sighing in thought. Running was alright but I knew that we would need to increase that greatly if we want his body to survive. Surprising, his stats on strength were much higher than most teenagers but there were monsters of humans in that world so that needed to be increased as well.

"Good news, you have the starting stats that we can build on. Your dog body is made to run and superior strength compared to normal humans. However, we will need to work on both so you can keep up with the monstrous humans we will be spending time with. We also need to give you some kind of skill so you can defend yourself beyond teeth and paws. Do you want a natural ability or a learned one?" Jerry's text box cleared and there was nothing for a long time.

"Learned, I don't need any more enhancements made to the body before I use it." I nodded and started to think on what he could learn to defend himself.

"I could teach you to use a dagger. You'll hold it with your teeth of course but it can still be a useful weapon once you've mastered the blade." I looked at the image of his dog body, doing my best to see how his teeth were set.

"Maybe not a dagger. I fear I'll cut myself or someone else by accident." I pouted before thinking. There weren't many weapons that were good for a canine. I felt my mind coming up with nothing when a sudden idea came to mind.

"What about some armor? We could add some kind of defense system to it like retractable spikes, wings, maybe we could do knock out darts. Something that's harmless unless intended?" A small came one screen as the image of the dog was replaced with a leather harness that wrapped around the dog's torso. Soon there were three images of the dog and harness, each one different from the last. The first one had retractable spikes around the shoulders, hips and neck. The second one had a pair of white wings folded to the side, just big enough to cover the dog's torso and legs. And the third had many darts strapped to the harness and a small gun that flexed out and fired the darts much like a machine gun. I stared in awe before speaking.

"Which one do you like more? I'm leaning towards the first two but this is for you." The screen started moving on its own as Jerry went through the options.

"The darts have the possibly to hurt me still so I think that one's out." The image was thrown out and the other two filled the screen.

"I can see the usefulness of the wings and spikes but I don't plan to hunt anyone so I think I'll do the wings. That way I can run or "Fly" in this case away from the danger and retrieve help if needed." I hummed in agreement before the winged harness was placed on the dog's body. I smiled as Jerry left to give the designs to the council.

In the blink of an eye, two years went by and I was ready to live and breathe again. The world of One Piece had been calling to me since I died, quietly at first but now it was roaring as if calling in desperation for me to come. When Jerry came with the news that it was time to go, I rushed to him with the biggest smile I could make, following him to bright blue sea and salt air.


End file.
